


IT CAME FROM THE BASEMENT!!!

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lots of Cum, MST3K References, Mutual Masturbation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, cum, like just a ton of cum, they're still green and blue though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: On a boring, quite night in a dying town. Girlfriends Lapis and Peridot decide to crack open a weird and mysterious book to read from the spells inside.





	IT CAME FROM THE BASEMENT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the past few weeks of not posting anything, really swamped with school (plus not having internet for two weeks). But I am very happy to be posting this one finally because it was really fun to write and I know y'all love reading it! Enjoy~
> 
> -V
> 
> https://lickslickv.tumblr.com/

“Come on, Peridot. Don’t be a square.” Lapis said with a low energy smile. “You're the one who said you wanted to try this in the first place.”

“I know that!” Peridot’s voice cracked in her embarrassed response. “I just didn’t think we’d be starting this process so… soon.” She added as she tented her fingers, looking around with suspicion.

The two women had been hulled up in their usual corner of the local town bar that they usual reserved for talking about how much they despised their jobs, and the shit town of which they resided. When Lapis had suggested that tonight was the night that they would finally try something out of the book. That book. The one that they had found only a few weeks ago when they were smoking in the woods. It was definitely not the normal kind of book you’d find in any kind of library, at least one would hope to not find a skin covered tome in their local biblioteque.

“Am I detecting a hint of belief in your tone?” Lapis smirked. Peridot couldn’t help but scoff at the notion. “Please. As if someone of my intellect would actually believe in something so foolish. I am only interested in a purely scientific manner. Like some book could actually make real of things that are, in other words, impossible and other worldly.” The green woman rebounded.

Lapis just sipped on her beer while she listened to Peridot’s foolhardy reply, “Well… what else do we really have to do? Science experiment or not at least it’ll give us something to do instead of kicking cans behind Sullivan’s.” It was then that Amethyst had walked up to check in on the table, empty food platter under her arms. “Hey guys, need another round?” She asked hoping that they would just go so she could finally close the bar for the night.

“No… thank you.” Peridot said, replying without turning towards their waitress.

“Alright. Cool, cool. So whatcha’ll talkin’ abo-“ Amethyst interrupted with Lapis saying, “Witchcraft” in her usual deadpan.

“Err right. Um I’ll bring back the check then.” She said leaning back as she left.

It was as soon as she was out of earshot that Lapis broke into a snicker.

“You know you should be nicer.” Peridot scolded, “This is the only bar in town, we can’t afford to be kicked out again”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry dot. I was just having some fun with her jeez.”

After closing the tab the two began to make their way back to Peridot’s chatting in the night as they kicked random street cans.

“I can’t believe you still live with your parents, Peri.” Lapis snickered,

“Well some of us can’t just get money right out of college! So it’s not like I had a choice!” She said getting riled up again, her face starting to turn a light red as she kicked a can towards Lapis.

“Hey ever wonder why there are so many cans just, like, in the street?” Lapis asked looking around at the cans that they had been kicked. “What? No, just get in the house” Peridot pushed.

Thankfully for them it wasn’t long before they were out of the cold October air and into Peridot’s (Parent’s) foyer.

“Hey moms! I’m home!” Peridot called out into the silent house. As she looked to the left Peri could see the bright yellow sticky note that was stuck to the bulletin board.

Peridot red it allowed, “Hi, sweetie. Your mom and I are going out tonight and won’t be back until tomorrow. There’s beer for you and Lapis in the Pizza and fridge in the freezer! Whoops, got that wrong. Anyways you know what I mean. If you burn the house down make sure we can still get the insurance money! We love you!” Peridot just put the note back on the board, “How *uck* sweet.” She gagged,

“Yeah. Pretty nice of your moms to leave you free stuff while they go bone.”

“bone? BONE?! THEY ARE MY MOTHERS LAPIS! BONE?!?!?!” Peridot had started to screech at Lapis’ accurate accusation. Though despite the accuracy it didn’t stop the green woman from trying to slap the shit out of the giggling Lapis. She chased the blue woman around the house until she landed on the couch with Peri falling on top teeth still gritted.

“You’re cute when you’re having a fit” Lapis smirked before giving Peridot a peck and shoving the woman off her and onto the floor. Peridot scrambled to her feet and covered her flushed face as her voice cracked again, “That’s gay!”

Eventually the two cracked open some of the brews and put in a movie while the pizza was being ‘cooked’.

“Soooo, wanna tell me again why we’re watching some guy watch some guy and two puppets watch a movie?” Peridot asked looking at Lapis with skepticism. Lapis, who was laughing and having a hard time holding back her smile, replied, “Cause fi you had any taste you’d know that Puma Man is a *classic*”

“Alright. I guess I have no choice.” Peridot said residing to her position on the couch.

It was then that the pizza was done and with Peridot, seemingly being the only one of the two with any control of their body at the moment, got up to get the zza. The saucy ‘delicacy’ was quickly consumed. As they ate and were nearing the end of the MST3K episode Peridot was quickly catching onto the humor of it.

Once they were done with Puma man it was Peridot who was insisting that they watch another. “Alright alright I think we can manage that.” Lapis said happy to please.

This time it was “eegah!” yet another classic in Lapis’ opinion.

“So wait, why is there a different guy?” Peridot asked. This lead into a length Joel Vs. Mike discussion. It felt like the movie took that much longer to end, but soon it was about to be midnight, “Ooo, look Peridot. It’s almost the witching hour!” Lapis teased giving her girlfriend wiggling witch fingers for added effect.

“You cut that out!” Peridot replied as she smacked Lapis’ hands out of her face. Thing when a little quite as Lapis’ chuckle slowly died out. The silence was thick and it was long before Peridot finally broke it. “Well if there was ever a time to do this I guess it’s now.” She huffed, getting up and going to her room to retrieve THEE book.

In a moment they had reconvened to the basement, where Peridot had handed the book off to Lapis. “Alright ‘water witch’ here you go. Prove me wrong.” Peridot said rolling her eyes.

“With pleasure” Lapis replied with a confident smug look about her. The woman dropped the book onto the concrete floor. Dust flew up into the air, becoming unsettled by the weight of the tome.

In seconds Lapis had found the page with the spell she had been wanting to do. Soon the chalk was broken out and the blue girl had started to mark out the lines as illustrated in the book while Peridot watched with disbelief.

It wasn’t long before there were candles being lit and ingredients were being places on the five points around the mid-sized sigil. “Alright, last chance to back down.” A smug Lapis offered Peridot who was already getting naked. “Nope, let’s do this.” She said standing buck naked in front of lapis, hands on her own thick hips.

The other woman just looked over her girlfriend with hungry eyes. Lapis absolutely loved her short stature and slender yet curved figure. She especially adored her smallish tits, adorn with cute puffy, inverted nipples.

“Uh you can take a picture, clod. It’ll last longer.” Peridot snarked. Lapis’ once lustful smile, turned back to her usual emotionless expression. This instantly killed the fun for Peridot, worried that she had upset her girlfriend with her quip, only to have that worried expression quickly turn to one of embarrassment as she her a camera shutter. Sneakily, Lapis had pulled up her phone and just did as Peri had requested, and took a picture. “What you told me to?” the corns of Lapis’ face raised as she said this.

“I know! I know.” The embarrassed Peridot spat, “Can we just start this?”  

Even though Peridot was standing there, arms folded across her chest, Lapis had no concerns about being openly naked, and was quickly stripped down to match.

It wasn’t a surprise that Peridot also found herself staring over the stunning bod of her girlfriend, only to be snapped back to reality as Lapis mocked her voice “Uh you can take a picture, clod. It’ll last longer.” And after a little nudging and snark they calmed down, ready to start the spell.

In the sigil they stood eye to eye (at least as much as they could)their naked body, exposed to one another, as they both reached down between their thighs.

“Remember,” Lapis chimed, “We have to finish at the exact same time or it won’t work.”

“I-I know that.” Peridot huffed. She had already started when Lapis was talking, sliding her slender fingers over her slit, watching Lapis look over her body was making her feel wet already. The blue woman on the other had was getting off to the cute noises that her girlfriend was making as she played with herself. The two quickly picked up speed as the both rubbed, flicked, and teased themselves to the other.

Lapis was busy with two finger deep, her gasps and moans echoing with Peri’s as her own exhibitionism was drawing her quicker and closer to climax.

“P-Peri, are you close? I don’t –ah- know how much longer I can hold out…” Lapis groaned feeling her legs starting to tighten up, her toes grabbing at the basement floor as her fingers moved with a heightened sense of excitement.

Where Lapis could talk, Peridot was just a mess of sensations. All she could muster out was a strained, “Mhmm!” as her whole body was shaking. Her whole body just vibrated as she held out as long as she could.

There was a yelp from Lapis just after she barely articulated an “I’m cumming!” which is when Peridot just let herself finally cum.

The two girls let their voices express their pleasure as they both came all over themselves and the floor.

Juices leaked and sprung from their pussies and onto the sigil as they rode out their orgasms. Peridot looked down, still panting, only to see their cum being soaked up into the sigil like some kind of sponge. The once white markings were now and eerie purple that began to illuminate the room in its haunting tone.

“Uh, is it supposed to look like that?” The smaller woman asked with a pointed finger as she started to cover herself again. Her girlfriend was showing a rather perverse and excited smile at the events that were transpiring. “Yep, just a bit more, don’t be so-“ but before she could finish saying what exactly Peridot wasn’t supposed to be the sigil opened.

Mouth agape Peridot watched as this portal was created before them. As suddenly as it opened a thick, slimy tentacle sprang out from the sigil. It was all writhing as it stuck out of the floor.

“Oh my stars! It actually worked?!” Peridot gasped, “Lapis are you seeing this?” As she asked she turned to look at her girlfriend only to find her legs spread wide around the thick tentacle. She was letting it grind against her pussy as the tentacle pushing in and out of the portal and found anything to rub against.

Lapis’ breath was heavy as her eyes opened to meet Peri’s. “Come on Dot it feels –ah- excellent~” Lapis gasped. As she let it toy with her, Lapis ran her hands through her hair, letting herself just go. As her hair was growing wild she hunched over letting a grunt of pleasure as the appendage had rubbed directly and roughly against her clit.

The green woman gulped the lump that had grown in her throat, and then joined her girlfriend on the floor. Her legs were spread.

The tentacle was surprisingly warm as it met her folds. It grinded against both women. They could feel their crotches becoming absolutely soaked from the juices that were seeping out of the skin of the tentacle.

“Ha-h, why is it so slimy?” Peridot questioned as her body started to shiver from the tingling sensation that was being provided. All Lapis replied with was a shrug, and even then it was hard to make out seeing as she was just enthralled with this creature.

The two continued to grind against this otherworldly creature, looking onto each other’s expressions, taking in the other’s voice of tantalization as they fucked.

And just as fast as it appeared the tentacle slid back into the portal. Both shook off the chilling sensation of the tentacle leaving past their pussies and stood up, looking down into the hole.

“Gah! I didn’t even get to cum yet! Jerk!” Lapis grumbled as she spat into the portal.

“Ugh, was it a good idea for you to spit into a portal that neither of us fully understands nor comprehends?” The smaller girl stammered.

“I mean… It’s fine” Lapis assumed giving another shrug.

It was in fact not fine! Because just after that the sound of Lapis’ drop of spit reverberated back out the portal followed by the roar of a beast down below.

Without warning the sigil on the floor began to open wider than before and began to ever grow across the surface area of the basement. The two girls stepped back, eyes wide with excitement and well a bit of terror too.

Even though they were here for this, they were still unsure of what exactly was coming. Though they both hoped that they would also get to come too (if you know what I mean and of course you do you’re reading porn). The sigil definitely was not meant to grow this large though. It was taking up almost all of the floor available and the somewhat modest, unfinished basement. What was once a poorly lit underground space was now filled with a bright purple light emanating from the portal.

“W-what do you think is going to come out of that thing, Lapis?”

“Why are you asking me?! I don’t know!”

“But you’re the witchy one! You’re supposed to be into this mythical junk, and I handle the science junk! That’s how we work!” But before they could get into it anymore something started to come through the portal.

“1-2-3-4- how many of these things are going to pop out?!” Peri stuttered as she saw tentacle after tentacle uncurl into the basement, which was starting to just become a mess of slimy, throbbing tentacles.

“…. Fuck yeah!” Lapis shouted, pumping her fist into the air as she dived head first into the growing mass of demonic, purple tentacles.

She disappeared into the piles of living ropes as they wrapped around her body and dragged her down.

“Lapis!!!” Peridot cried out as she saw her lover disappear from her sight. Her shoulders slumped as she looked upon the fleshy gathering, a tear starting to materialize in her eye. “Oh Lapis,” Peridot lamented, “Why did I let you talk me into this, why did you have to go and leave me? Here! Alone! With this, this things!”

And just as the young woman cried, arms out stretched, a rumbling came from the pile. The woman fell quite as she looked out onto the mass as it was disturbed. Just as she approached, Lapis burst from the mass!

She was ensnared in tentacles. Wrapped around most of her limps the girl was hoisted into the air by the thick appendages. They kept her legs spread apart as thick tentacles rammed in and out of her holes like organic pistons.

The blue haired woman let the tentacle that was filling her mouth pop out for a moment, “Peridot! You have to try this it’s so ~ah~ fucking good!” She moaned out melting into the tentacles as they filled her again, and again.

Eventually all the tentacles began to throb as a flood of thick, purple tentacle semen began to fill Lapis. It was spilling out of her ass, pussy, and mouth as adjacent tentacles draped cum over her glistening, lush body.

“Oh good gosh that was fucking intense” She said with a shudder before licking some of the cum from her lips. “Come on Peri,” She winked. But before Peridot could lift her jaw from the floor two tentacles wrapped around the short girl’s arms and pulled her tentacles as she was pulled into the fray with a yelp.

Peridot quickly found her naked body being coated with the slime found on the tentacles as she was pulled through the wiggling mess.

“Why are these tentacles so slimy?!” Peridot continued to ponder. (To which I say, who cares it’s hot!)

Once she was pulled through and on top of the pile, Peridot gasped for air.

“Lapis are you okay?” The green girl asked as she saw herself being brought closer to the other girl, but before anything else happened she felt a tentacle wrap itself around her waist.

She soon found herself in a similar position as her partner. The slick muscles of the tentacles flexed as they wrapped themselves around Peridot, coiling around her thighs as they were pulled apart. Spread apart almost on display Peridot found herself getting quite excited about what this monster had to offer, maybe it would be as good as Lapis said. Looking down the green woman gasped as she felt a thick, rounded tentacle prod itself against her folds. Gently it pushed, trying to squirm itself into her core. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf as she was so sensitive just the simple act of it pressing and teasing against her pussy was lighting her fire quite hot.

“Oh just shove it in me!” Peridot ordered, well actually begged, and the creature was happy to listen as it plugged itself into her.

“Oooooh fuck!” Peridot moaned,

“It feels really great right?” The cum covered Lapis asked, as she was still being fucked right next to Peri.

“Yesssssss” the smaller woman slurred. The nimble member was already toughly fucking her as they attempted to talk.

Peri’s supple breasts bounced as the slick tentacle thrusted. It was larger than she was use to and she could feel it just stuffing, and spreading her as she gasped and whined. Calling out for Lapis her whole body reviled in the powerful sensations being given to her.

The blue woman reached out and pulled Peridot close, supporting her small girlfriend her behind and cupping her tits. She kissed along Periodt’s neck as she massaged her breasts.

“Lapis, I-I’m going to *gasp* I’m going to cum!”

“M-me too. Lets cum together” Lapis suggested in a moan as they panted and gasped, the tentacles ravaging their bodies.

The phallic tendrils sped up as they two cried out. They called out each other’s names, gods names, they cried out in dramatic moans as their cum added to the slick quality of the tentacles as they remained hard at work.

An hour had past and both girls had came multiple times as they were lazily wrapped around each other, still being fucked by the unrelenting monster. They both were panting between their gentle kisses, at this point the creature was stuffing every remaining hole and had glazed not only Peridot’s plump ass but the rest of her body as well. As it had with Lapis. They were purple inside and out for the sheer volumes of cum the monster gave them.

“Holy… wow,” Peridot sighed, “Do you know when they’ll stop?”

“I think they’ve got one more load.” Gasped an exhausted Lapis.

“Oh, okay” the other girl said letting out an equally exhausted sigh.

The blue haired girl wasn’t wrong. The tnetacles let out another bellow from below as it emptied its seed one last time into the women. Thick packages of cum were released into the already filled girls. This pushed even more of the cum that was already inside the women out and onto the floor.

Once the orgasm subsided the tentacles rested the tired girls onto the basement floor and slowly slid out of them and back into the portal from where they came.

The two had cum everywhere, and so had the monster. Their whole bodies were coated cum was leaking out of them, it was even in their hair. The two soaked up the moment of rest, holding each other in their arms with satisfied, happy smiles across their nasty faces.

They took a little nap before the hard surface woke Lapis up, who then woke Peri up so that they could shower and get into an actual bed. “Come on Peri, this is a disgusting amount of cum on us.”

Peridot groaned, “fine.”

They left purple footprints as they made a sleepy shuffle to the shower. The water poured down the two as they leaned against each other in the stall, trying not to fall asleep but barely having the energy to keep up right.

Shutting off the water they stepped out and dried off. It was clean boxers for Lapis and Peri and they were back to bed, giving a kiss goodnight before passing out and criting the hay.

The next morning they woke up a sore, disheveled mess. The tow groaned as they shuffled their way down to the kitchen.

“Oh hey sleepy heads!” Peri’s mom called out, far too chipper for the girl’s taste. They replied with a groan and sat down for breakfast.

“Well seems like you two had a good time last night. It’s good to see! You two are always so dower.” She commented taking a sip of her coffee. “By the way… the two of you wouldn’t happen to know about the giant mess of purple goop in the basement, and tracked through the house would you?” Her mom asked staring up from her cup. Lapis and Peridot were just shocked, frozen stiff only able to share stares knowing that they were going to have a hard time trying to explain this one…

 


End file.
